A memory system comprising a nonvolatile memory and a controller configured to control the nonvolatile memory further comprises, for example, a random access memory (RAM) configured to store a translation table used for translating a logical address transferred from a host into a physical address. As the data capacity of the nonvolatile memory increases, the data size of the translation table increases proportionately.